


I Hope That You'd Stay

by thebluewolf



Category: League of Legends, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Gumiho Ahri, I needed my favs to interact, Lounge Singer Evelynn, Painter Akali, Photographer Ahri, Pianist Sona, Shadow Demon Evelynn, ooc maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: Evelynn is a shadow demon and hasn't told her human lover about it. She worries that it'll scare her darling dragon and she fears that Akali will leave her. What is the siren to do? She tried asking Ahri for advice and the vixen wasn't much help. Maybe she'll have a talk with a friend she's known for more than half her life. They might just be able to lessen some of her worries and ease her fears. So Evelynn asks her long-time friend, Irene, if they could join her for a chat over lunch.
Relationships: Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	I Hope That You'd Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love akalynn a whole lot and really wanted them to interact with another one of my favorite ship. I apologize if akalynn seem really ooc in this fic, I'm still not used to writing them yet. I wrote this in one sitting instead of sleeping so I did not proofread this, sorry ;;

One cloudy evening, Evelynn drove out to have dinner with a friend she hasn’t seen in awhile. The platinum blonde arrived at the restaurant a little earlier than the supposed meeting time, she remains in her luxury sports car a little longer so that she can pull out her phone from her purse to message her lover.

Once she’s done sending a short message to remind her darling dragon that she needed to fold the laundry, Evelynn pockets her phone and swiftly exits the vehicle. She walks up to the entrance of the restaurant to find a petite ravenhead speaking with the host. 

“Table reserved under the name, [Irene](https://twitter.com/fragrance0329/status/1103296891096203264?s=20).", a soft and velvety voice tells the host.

The corner of Evelynn’s lips twitch upwards. There’s the tiny actress that she hasn’t seen in a little over half a year.

“Nice to see you again, ‘rene.”, the siren leans in to whisper into the ravenhead’s ear.

A slight jump accompanies the yelp coming from the actress and Evelynn smirks. Her friend has always been easy to startle and their jumpiness is always amusing to the siren.

“Eve!! You do this every time!”, the irritated ravenhead huffs and it earns her a chuckle from a smug Evelynn.

After that little exchange the pair are guided into the restaurant by the host. They are seated at their table in a private room and are handed the menus, the host leaving after drawing the curtains to allow them privacy. A short while later, the waitress arrives to take their orders.

They enjoyed a little small talk whilst waiting for their food to be served. Evelynn ordered a glass of wine for each of them, saying that they should drink together after so long. Irene politely accepted her glass so the siren didn’t end up drinking on her own. 

The two spent their time catching up with one another over a delicious meal. They speak of how much they’ve missed sharing stories and discussions on various topics they heard in passing. Yet over the duration of their meal, Evelynn’s expression slowly turns sombre as she has something that’s been weighing on her mind.

“Irene,”, the siren starts and she receives a quiet hum in answer, “how did your human girlfriend react when you revealed yourself to be a demon?”

The actress puts down her glass of wine before speaking, “She laughed because she thought I was joking and once she was done laughing she told me that I would be the prettiest demon to ever exist.” 

“The prettiest?”, Evelynn says with mock offence, her amber eyes staring into Irene’s obsidian orbs.

Irene shrugs, “I’m certain that I have no competition in that department.”, picking up her glass to resume sipping on it’s contents.

The siren raises a sharp brow, “do you need a reminder that I’m sitting right in front of you.”, her tone wasn’t upset when she said it.

“Oh Evelynn, we both know that I’m the prettiest and you’re the sexiest demon.”, the ravenhead says it so matter of factly that Evelynn isn’t able to retort.

A sigh escapes the siren’s lips, “I’m not settling on that answer but it will have to do for now. I have more pressing matters.”

Irene sits up straighter in her chair to observe her friend better. The actress has noticed that her friend didn’t seem like her usual self throughout their meal and her worry only grows when she witnesses Evelynn’s deflated confidence and tense shoulders. The ravenhead’s gaze softens and her voice carries a concerned tone as she inquires, “did she run away from you or something.”

Evelynn is quick to answer, “Nothing of the sorts. I haven’t even mentioned it to her.” The siren’s worry only grows as she fiddles with the empty wine glass and her form seemed to deflate even more.

“Really didn’t peg you to be one who waits.”

The fiddling stops, “I never found the right moment.”, she puts the glass down.

Irene leans onto the table, “Eve. You can’t keep dragging this on forever, you need to tell her.”

“I know.”, her hand combs through her platinum hair.

Obsidian eyes watch the restlessness in Evelynn’s eyes grow, “Are you afraid that she’ll leave you?”, the actress goes straight to the point this time.

At those words, Evelynn’s entire body freezes. Her eyes are filled with panic, refusing to look away from the surface of the table. Of course she’s afraid that her darling dragon will leave her, she’s absolutely terrified that Akali will walk out of her life. Deep down she really wants to answer ‘no’ but her fears are screaming ‘yes’. 

“Evelynn… Are you okay?”, the concern in her friend’s voice makes the siren seal her lips. 

Every possible horrible outcome is bouncing around in her mind all at once. Her lips part but she isn’t able to utter a single word, she doesn’t know how to speak anymore. 

There’s a minute long pause before Irene says anything, “Eve, you don’t have to force yourself to say anything at all if you’re not comfortable or ready to talk about it right now. I’m always going to be here for you, I’ll wait as long as you need me to.”

The fact that the actress is being so understanding and patient with her, knocks down the siren’s tower of worry and everything comes crashing down.

“I just don’t know anymore! I fear her reaction when I do tell her. What am I going to do if things go wrong? What if she doesn’t love me anymore and runs away? She might just leave and never come back once she knows!!”, Evelynn’s body trembles with every word, “Rene, I’m terrified that I’ll lose her… I can’t imagine a life without her...”, the siren’s voice is so small and quiet, it’s as if she’s lost all hope for things going well.

Irene was momentarily stunned by Evelynn’s sudden outburst, confessing her string of fears but she recovers immediately and reaches out to gently grasp the siren’s hands in her own smaller ones.

“You’ve been with her for half a decade and she absolutely adores you. The way she looks at you is the same way my [Seulgi](https://twitter.com/ssg0210/status/1068736177061036034?s=20) looks at me. In Akali’s eyes you are her whole world, her everything. Yet you’re here worrying over her wanting to leave you.”, the actress is rubbing soothing circles onto the back of the siren’s hands hoping to offer some physical comfort. ”Eve, right now you need to put your trust in her to accept you for everything that you are instead of overthinking that she will run away just because you are different.”, Evelynn’s eyes are locked on their hands as she thinks to herself. 

Slowly but surely the siren manages to calm her breathing and clear her mind, “Thank you, Rene. Talking to you has calmed my nerves and it made me feel much better than when I talked with Ahri.”

Irene gives her friend a warm smile, “Anytime Eve, anytime. Though I’m curious how it went with Ahri.”

The siren’s expression relaxes and she lets out a chuckle, “That dumb vixen told me to shift into my demon form, lay naked on the bed and wait for my little dragon to find me.”

“So the exact same thing she said to me when I asked her for advice.”, the ravenhead scoffs.

Evelynn shakes her head and sighs, “Now I’m questioning our sanity for going to the fox for advice on anything.”

“She is technically the first one of us demons to reveal herself to a human companion. And really, I find it amusing that Sona threw Ahri out of her apartment after she turned into a fox when staying the night after they made love.”, the actress’s tone was full of amusement as she spoke of the fox’s hilarious incident and Evelynn could no longer hold herself back from letting a smile work its way across her face.

“Poor Sona, having to live with Ahri even though she’s terrified of animals.”, the siren sounded a little concerned for the pianist.

A sudden thought popped into Irene’s mind and she snickered, “Maybe Sona likes having an animal in her bed.”

The grimace that crossed the siren’s face could not be missed, “Oh shush Rene. I didn’t need that image in my head.”

They both laughed at that and Irene is glad that Evelynn has cheered up, seeming more like her usual self. The actress will support her friend every step of the way and she hopes that everything will go smoothly. Evelynn deserves to be happy, she deserves to be loved and most importantly she deserves to be with Akali.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I just wanted to make something with akalynn so that I can get used to writing them. Hopefully I'll get the hang of it soon! Will be working on the next chapter of this story but I don't know when I'll be posting it since I have other akalynn ideas I want to write.


End file.
